Emmanuel Jacomy
Emmanuel Jacomy is an European French dubber. Dubbing Adam West * 2005 - Chicken Little - Hollywood Chicken Little Bob Peterson * 2003 - Finding Nemo - Mister Ray Bryan Cranston * 2016 - ''Kung Fu Panda 3'' - Li Shan Charlie Adler * 1997 - ''Cow and Chicken'' - Chicken Gerard Butler * 2010 - ''How to Train Your Dragon'' - Stoick the Vast * 2014 - How to Train Your Dragon 2 - Stoick the Vast * 2019 - How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - Stoick the Vast Humpy Wheeler * 2006 - Cars - Tex John Candy * 1989 - Uncle Buck - Buck Russell * 1992 - Once Upon a Crime... - Augie Morosco Kiefer Sutherland * 2006 - ''The Wild'' - Samson the Lion Kurt Russell * 1988 - Tequila Sunrise - Det. Lt. Nicholas 'Nick' Frescia * 1989 - Tango & Cash - Gabriel "Gabe" Cash * 2005 - Sky High - Steve Stronghold Matthew Modine * 1987 - ''Full Metal Jacket'' - James T. "Joker" Davis * 1990 - Memphis Belle - Captain Dennis Dearborn * 1995 - Cutthroat Island - William Shaw * 2012 - The Dark Knight Rises - Peter Foley Pierce Brosnan * 1995 - GoldenEye - James Bond * 1996 - The Mirror Has Two Faces - Alex * 1997 - ''Tomorrow Never Dies'' - James Bond * 1997 - Dante's Peak - Harry Dalton * 1999 - ''The World Is Not Enough'' - James Bond * 1999 - The Thomas Crown Affair - Thomas Crown * 2001 - The Tailor of Panama - Andy Osnard * 2002 - ''Die Another Day'' - James Bond * 2002 - Evelyn - Desmond Doyle * 2004 - Laws Of Attraction - Daniel Rafferty * 2005 - The Matador - Julian Noble * 2005 - After the Sunset - Max Burdett * 2008 - Butterfly on a Wheel - Tom Ryan * 2008 - Married Life - Richard Langley * 2010 - Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief - Chiron * 2010 - Remember Me - Charles Hawkins * 2011 - I Don't Know How She Does It - Jack Abelhammer * 2013 - The World's End - Guy Shepherd * 2013 - Salvation Boulevard - Dan Day * 2014 - The Love Punch - Richard Jones * 2014 - A Long Way Down - Martin Sharp * 2015 - Survivor - Nash "The Watchmaker" * 2015 - Some Kind of Beautiful - Richard Haig * 2015 - No Escape - Hammond * 2017 - The Foreigner - Liam Hennessy * 2017 - The Only Living Boy in New York - Ethan Webb * 2018 - Spinning Man - Malloy * 2018 - Final Score - Dimitri Belav Ralph Fiennes * 1998 - ''The Prince of Egypt'' - Ramesses II Robby Benson * 1991 - Beauty and the Beast - Beast Seth MacFarlane * 2005 - [[American Dad!|''American Dad!]] - Stan Smith '''Tim Daly' * 1996 - ''Superman: The Animated Series'' - Clark Kent, Superman Tony Goldwyn * 1990 - Ghost - Carl Bruner * 1999 - Tarzan - Tarzan Troy Baker * 2019 - ''Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' - Batman Vincent D'Onofrio * 2014 - The Judge - Glen Palmer * 2017 - Rings - Burke Category:People Category:Males Category:Dubbers Category:French people Category:European French dubbing Category:European French dubbers Category:In need of expanding